All Coming Back
by Dreamy-Butterflies
Summary: RayNeela After all everything was coming back to its place spoliers for 12x09 I do and for the promo of 12x11 If not now


**All coming back**

There was a soft knock at the door; Ray stood up from the couch ad went to open it: there, standing with her arm crossed and a blank face was Neela.

Hey Rommie what's up? he said moving himself to a side to let her in.

He's coming back… she answered storming inside the apartament.

Who…? Coming back? Where? he asked confused.

It was really a strange situation, she was married now, she lived somewhere else, but now she was there apparently with no reason.

Ray, who was half asleep on the couch before her arrive was really, really confused.

Gallant! she yell throwing her coat on a chiar He's coming back to Iraq… she explaing in a lower tone.

Ray passed an hand on his faces Wow…I mean…that's not good, isn'it? he didn't know what to say, he really wasn't able to pretend to be sad for the news.

No it's not! she yelled again Damn Ray he asked me to marry him about what? Three weeks ago? And now he's leaving for who knows…a month? Two? More? she continued in a higher tone.

She was so angry…but she wasn't able to figure out if she was angry because Micheal was leaving or because when he told her that se didn't felt anything. Yes she felt betrayed, the man who asked her to marry him was now running away from her, but she didn't felt anything else. She didn't thought she would have missed him, she just thought it wasn't right for her to be left like that.

I'm sorry Neela… he lied You're not going with him aren't you? Ray asked a little worried.

Ray are you even listening to me…there's a war out there I can't go with him! she snapped back.

Hey hey calm down I just asked… he said throwing his hands in the air and walking into the kitchen to pick up two bottles of beer.

I don't even know why I'm here… she mumbled sitting on a chair I don't even know why I'm telling you all this…

Thanx for the consideration Neela… he exclaiemd giving her a beer and leaning against the wall You shouldn't have marry him… he said looking and her and taking a sip from his bottle.

Excuse me? she asked whatching her with disbelief.

You shouldn't have marry him! And I sould have told you this! he repeated with a serious tone.

Who do you think you are to tell me such kind of thing, Ray? she yelled standing up from her chair.

Who do I think I am? he answered back raising the tone of his voice Your fucking friend that's what I think I am! The one you're coming back to when this bastard is leaving! he was now yelling at her…

I…I… she didn't know what to say, she was just looking at him You're the bastard! she shouted You don't have the right to treat me like this, you know?

And you hadn't the right to leave me like that when you married him, but you did it! he yelled back.

I had all the rights of the world to marry Micheal! she answered moving from her chair and beginng to walk outside the kitchen when he took her wrist slamming her against the wall and covering her lips with his, taking her in a passionate kiss.

She begun to struggle, she tried to fight in the beginnig, she was still a married woman, she put both her hand on his chest pushing his away.

When he parted from her she slapped him on the cheek.

What the hell are you doing Ray…? she shouted at him in an angry tone, trying to get away from him , but he didn't let her walk away continuing to press her against the wall.

I want you to understand why you come here in the first place Neela… he answered ignoring her slap This is the reason why I should have told you not to marry Gallant…

I came back here because it's my house Ray! she snapped back Because… she let the words dying in her mouth.

Why she came here? When she walked out Micheal's apartament this was the first place that came to her mind, no…the really first thing that came to her mind was Ray…

She didn't thought she would have missed Micheal, she just have thought she needed to see Ray, she needed to hear his words about this mess…she needed to have these green eyes on her once again…

She was now looking at him , that's what Ray meant, the reason why she came here in the first place…

Ray leaned again over her and kissed her, this time in a total different way, sweetly and slowly.

That was the reason why she came here in the first place. He was.

He's leaving in two days… she whispered with her eyes closed …but I'm leaving him tomorrow… .

Ray smiled a bit kissing her again, and again.

Gallant was coming back to Iraq, he was coming back to his life, with her, Neela was coming back to him…

Everything was coming back to its place…


End file.
